


Whatever You Do, Don't Freak Out

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Life Of Omega Dick Grayson [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family, Multi, School Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick gets a call from the principle of Gotham Academy, informing him that his son John Grayson-Todd has gotten into a fight.Needless to say, he's less than impressed*companion fic to "Omegan Heat Sickness" and "How To Parent" but you don't have to have read them to understand





	Whatever You Do, Don't Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading Omegan Heat Sickness and How To Parent yesterday and thought "I need some more shorts on the kiddos" and this just popped into my head
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> *you don't HAVE to have read Omegan Heat Sickness or How To Parent

It was times like this where it became  _ very _ clear that John took after Jason.

_ You have: three new messages. _

_ First new message. BEEP. _

_ “Hello Mr. Grayson, this is Dr. Waters, the principal at Gotham Academy. I’m calling regards to your son, John? He got into a fight today and has been suspended from school for one week. Your mate, Mr. Todd, picked him up but I wanted to ensure you got the call as well. Please call me back, I’d like to meet with you to discuss John’s recent behavior.” _

_ Second new message. BEEP. _

_ “Okay, so I’ve got good news and bad news. The good news is, John can definitely defend himself if anything happens. The bad news is, he  _ definitely _ takes after me.” _

_ Third new message. BEEP. _

_ “Dad? Whatever you do, don’t freak out.” _

“So,” Dick said calmly as he put his phone away, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing down at the two boys in front of him who were seated on the couch, refusing to look up from their knees. “Would someone like to explain?”

“It’s not that bad,” John mumbled.

Dick scoffed. “John, you got into a fight! How can you tell me it’s not that bad?”

“You just don’t know the whole story.”

Dick sighed. “Then  _ tell _ me the whole story.”

“Dickie-”

Dick held up a hand. “I will deal with  _ you _ , later,” he informed his mate. To his son, he said. “Just tell me the whole story, John.”

“They were bullying her. I had to step in-”

“No, no, no, none of this anonymous stuff,” Dick insisted, already feeling exasperated and knowing it was going to be like pulling teeth to get John to tell him anything. “John, you got  _ suspended _ from school for a week! Don’t you think I deserve at least a little more of an explanation for that!?”

John ducked his head a little more. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Dick sighed quietly, finally sitting down on the coffee table in front of the two of them.

“Please, just...explain what happened.”

John sighed. “I was on my way to lunch and I saw the new girl, Aria, was by her locker. And...you remember the three guys who were bullying me a few months ago?”

Dick did remember. He also remembered how he’d told Slade and Jason  _ specifically _ to not get involved and suddenly John comes home saying the bullies came to school with broken legs.

Dick had been really pissed at his Alphas for that one, even if he still wasn’t entirely sure what they did though he  _ knew _ they had to be involved.

“Yes, I remember.”

“They kept shoving her against the locker, calling her a freak,” John muttered. “It’s casue she’s really muscular and tall but she’s also an Omega and I guess that offends their fragile Alpha egos or something.”

Jason snorted though went silent at the glare Dick shot him. “That’s not nice,” Dick lectured his son. “But go on.”

“I just…” John balled his hands into fists in his lap. “I couldn’t just walk away and let them keeping bulling her! I had to do something. I wasn't going to fight, I swear!”

“But it turned into a fight.”

“They threw the first punch.”

“I didn’t know that,” Jason said, frowning at his son. “The principle said you did.”

“The principle is a two-faced liar who bows to the person with the deepest wallet,” John grumbled. “The bullies all have super rich parents so  _ obviously _ I’m the one who got suspended.”

“Okay, we’ll have a talk about that later,” Dick decided. “Just...what happened?”

“I told them to leave her alone and they asked if I was gonna have my dads jump to my rescue like before.”

Well, there was the confirmation Dick needed one whether or not Slade and Jason had eben involved in the issues earlier in the school year.

“And what did you do?”

“I asked the girl to go get a teacher.”

“And then they threw the first punch.”

“Yeah.”

“Did you punch back?”

“I wasn’t just gonna lay down and be their punching bag, dad!” John declared, looking up at Dick for the first time since Dick had forced him to sit down.

“Okay, alright,” Dick said, heaving a sigh. “Alright, go to your room please.”

He was so thankful when John did as he was told without a single argument. Once the bedroom door closed down the hall, Dick dropped his hands from his face and turned his attention to Jason.

“This can’t keep happening.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“The principle bows to the deepest wallet, what does that even mean!?”

“We could tell the school board,” Jason suggested.

“Why would they listen to us?”

“Bruce is part of the school board,” Jason reminded him. “We could talk to bruce.”

Dick groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I just don’t want to be those parents who always run to Brucie Wayne because we can’t handle our son’s problems on our own.”

“I know, Dick, and that’s not what I’m suggesting we do at all,” Jason said, getting up to tug Dick onto the couch with him. “I’m just saying, if this is a case where the principle is suspending the wrong people because of money…”

Dick sighed, leaning into Jason’s side. “Fine,” he agreed. “But we really need to start dealing with these problems on our  _ own _ .”

“Agreed.”

“For now though, I’ll call Bruce. See if he can figure out how to get this cleared up.”

“There are cameras in that school, you’d think they’d use them.”

“Using them means the principle doesn’t get any money from the bribes.”

Jason chuckled. “True. You know, when I went to school there as a kid, Bruce bribed  _ me _ so I wouldn’t pick any fights.”

Dick laughed loudly, curling into Jason’s side. Sure, this was definitely a problem and they were definitely going to have to sit down with John to have a chat but for now, he was content with the knowledge that Bruce could make everything better and maybe help them figure out what to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
